Legacies
by zifnab'sdragon
Summary: Sequel to Angels and Amazons Castiel, Dean, and Sam desperately search for Emma, who disappeared (literally) during a fight. However, when they find her she has no idea who she is or who they are. And even worse, she doesn't seem to care. While trying to figure out what happened and restore her memory, someone decides to jump start the Apocalypse, again.
1. Chapter 1

I keep going to the river to pray, 'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain

Ghost- Ella Henderson

* * *

Sam was on the phone. He was holding it close to his ear so that Castiel couldn't hear the other half of the conversation. Castiel knew he was doing it on purpose, it was quite infuriating. Next to him Dean was feigning indifference.

Sam hung up the phone and Castiel jumped to his feet, "What did she say?"

Sam frowned, "Lydia got in contact with Hephaestus, who was able to get in touch with Harmonia, who has no idea where Emma is."

Dean gave a derisive snort. Sam and Castiel ignored him.

"Harmonia and Hephaestus have both agreed to try to find her," Sam continued "but who knows if they'll have any more luck than we have."

Dean snorted again. This time Sam scowled at him. Dean just ignored his brother. "So basically getting help from the Amazons has left us with a big fat nada. Great, so glad we did it." Dean grumped.

Sam's scowl deepened and he huffed an annoyed breath. This had been a constant argument between the three of them for the past few weeks. When Sam had first brought it up, Castiel had sided with Dean. His wings were still sore from what the Amazons had done to him and he was not feeling at all charitable, especially after having slept for three days just to recover enough that he could fly again.

However, Sam and the Amazons had been persistent. Somehow Lydia had gotten Sam's number and she started calling with updates on their search. An hour long argument had eventually happened, complete with a lot of yelling, swearing, and accusations. At the end of it Castiel had reluctantly agreed that having the help of the Amazons would be useful. Dean however, remained stubborn and refused to be a part of it.

"Hephaestus was able to tell them about a spell we can try," Sam said. He was looking directly at Dean. "It can be used to find anyone, even if they're in another time or dimension."

"Great," Dean stood, "they should do that." Dean began to walk away.

"It needs both biological parents present to work," Sam called after him.

Dean stopped, his shoulders tense as he digested the information. Finally he turned, "How does it work?"

"From what Lydia told me, it uses the parent's souls to find the child. Something about how each parent gives a part of their soul to the baby when it's conceived."

Dean was nodding, "Yeah, Emma told me something about that."

Castiel began to understand what the spell was going to involve. "So the spell will use the power of the soul?"

Sam shrugged, "I guess, Lydia wasn't too clear about it."

Dean scowled, "Using souls for power? Haven't we already ridden this train wreck?"

Of course Dean would be wary about anything concerning using a soul. Things hadn't gone well the last time. Castiel steadied himself and spoke up, "It's not necessarily bad." He caught Dean's suspicious look and hurried to explain. "Humans use the power of their soul all the time. Every time you pray for example," he gestured between Sam and Dean, "it's your soul that is powering the prayer and letting it be heard."

Sam looked interested at this new knowledge, "Huh, makes sense."

"Oh come on. You're not really considering this?" Dean asked incredulously.

Sam huffed, "We've tried everything else. This is the first lead that has any promise." Dean kept scowling. Castiel could tell that it was more Dean's pride stopping him from agreeing than

concern over the spell. Sam must have been able to read his brother's mood as well. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Tell you what, Gary is nearby with a couple other hunters. We'll have them pick a site to meet at and they can provide backup. Cas will look over the spell and he and I will be there the whole time. Anything seems off we'll step in."

Dean kept scowling, but he was definitely thinking about it.

Castiel decided to speak up, "I believe the spell you are referring to is similar to the one I tried to use to find Gadreel. This would be more effective because of the means to power it." He turned his gaze fully on Dean, waiting until their eyes met. "I believe it will work, Dean."

He saw the moment Dean's resolve crumbled. "Fine. Fine, set it up." Dean turned and stalked out of the room, it looked like he was heading for the kitchen.

Sam and Castiel watched him go. Sam shook his head, "He's still not forgiven the Amazons for kidnapping us. Or for," Sam gestured at the air over Castiel's shoulders, "you know."

"You mean what they did to my wings." None of them liked to talk about it.

"Yeah, um, that." Sam shifted a bit in his chair and cleared his throat. "Speaking of which, how, ah, how you doing?"

Castiel studied his shoes, they were looking a bit scuffed. He sent out a thread off power to fix them. And even though he knew Sam couldn't see them, he pulled his wings in tighter. "I've fully healed."

"Great, that's great." Castiel looked back at Sam, who was giving him a gentle smile. "You know Cas, I don't know much about wings, but if you need to talk.."

"I'm fine Sam. They were only wounds, not even life threatening." Sam gave him a soft look that showed he wasn't believing the lie. "You should contact Gary so we can get this done." He didn't wait for Sam's reply. And without really thinking, he flew away.

He didn't go far, just to the room in the bunker that Emma had been using when she had been recovering. He had found himself retreating there often.

He kept himself in the adjoining plane, the same one he kept his wings in.

He pulled his right wing forward and carefully inspected the area the cuffs had been. He had told Sam the truth, it had fully healed. Except Castiel kept feeling pain from it. Sariah had checked up on him every day while he was recovering. When he told her about the pain she'd suggested it was from the memory of the wound and not from any permanent damage. She was probably right.

He began running his fingers through his feathers, carefully straightening each one and making sure it was perfectly glossy. He didn't need to do it by hand, his grace was enough to keep them pristine. However he'd found that when he was feeling the phantom pain, the manual preening helped.

He worked over the entire right wing, then switched to the other wing to repeat the process. By the time he was done the pain had disappeared and he felt centered again. He sighed and pulled himself back into the mortal plane, leaving his wings safely tucked away.

As soon as he had switched back his phone began pinging at him. He had lost track of time as was evident by the number of missed calls and text messages from Dean. Castiel sighed and took the short flight to the kitchen where he could hear Sam and Dean talking.

"He's not answering his phone, what exactly did you say that- Jeez Cas!" Dean looked concerned but not from Castiel's sudden arrival. "Where did you go?"

Castiel shifted uncomfortably, "I had something to take care of." Dean didn't look convinced, neither did Sam who was still looking like he wanted to talk about Castiel's wings. "Have you been able to set up a meeting place for the spell?" he pressed, hoping to derail the conversation.

"Yeah, about that," Dean exchanged a glance with Sam.

"Are you backing out?" Castiel felt anger rising, "Dean, this could be our best chance to find Emma." He couldn't believe Dean was doing this. Didn't he want to find Emma? What if she was alone and hurt somewhere, they needed to find her!

Dean held his hands up in a placating manner, "Whoa, hold on, I'm not backing out."

Sam took a small step to place himself closer to Castiel and partially shield Dean in the process. Castiel couldn't understand why until he realized he'd clenched his fists. He forced himself to relax. "Dean's not backing out," Sam assured him. "We just found out a friend of ours is back in town. You remember me telling you about Charlie?"

Castiel nodded, "The one who went to Oz."

"Yeah, we'll she's back from Oz and she's, um," Sam glanced at Dean like he was unsure how to continue.

"She's on a hunt," Dean supplied.

"Probably on a hunt," Sam amended.

"Either way," Dean growled, "we're worried she might be in some trouble so we were going to go check it out."

Castiel opened his mouth to protest again only to have Sam cut him off.

"It's just over in Topeka, not far from where Gary is anyway. We're just going to go check on Charlie then meet up for the spell, okay?"

Castiel heaved a sigh, "Okay. I'll go meet up with Gary and help him get ready."

Dean clapped his hands together, "Great! Sam and I will get going then."

Castiel was not happy but he understood. Sam had told him about Charlie while he had been healing him after they had expelled Gadreel. From what Sam had said, Dean saw Charlie as a younger sister, and family was the most important thing to Dean.

He saw Sam and Dean off then headed to Fort Riley where Gary was. He landed a few feet away from Gary, who was busy talking to Timmy and Ned, in their hotel room. All three jumped when he suddenly appeared in their midst.

"Hello," he said pleasantly.

"Son of a- , warn a guy next time!" Timmy yelped.

Castiel frowned slightly, "I'm sorry, I thought Gary had told you I was an angel."

"He did," Timmy was look a little wary, "but there's a big difference between knowing and having you pop up out of nowhere. Geez, I nearly had a heart attack."

Castiel felt badly, he'd gotten so used to being around Sam and Dean that he'd forgotten that not everyone who knew him would be used to his mode of transportation.

Gary clapped a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. "Don't listen to him Castiel, he's just still a little jumpy from our meeting earlier."

Castiel looked over the three hunters and noticed that they did seem unusually distressed. "What was the meeting about?"

Gary scowled, "We had to meet with some witch from the Grand Coven, goes by the name Olivette. There's some rogue witch running around and they are trying to find her. But everyone they've sent has been killed by hunters."

"So they wanted you to stop the hunters from killing the witches?" Castiel didn't think the Grand Coven was that deluded. Surely they knew the hunters would never agree to that.

Ned snorted, "Oh they weren't here to meet with us. We were providing backup for Mac."

That made a bit more sense. Mac was the leader of the coven in Manitou Springs where Timmy and Ned lived.

"Mac refused to meet with them in Manitou," Gary explained further. "He's not happy with them right now. Turns out they're the ones responsible for his daughter trying to raise Merlin. Guess Merlin was suppose to go take care of this witch after he was back at full strength. Emma lopping off his head put a damper on that plan, obviously."

"Wouldn't the Grand Coven take that as a major insult?" Castiel wondered. "Mac refusing to aid them."

"The Grand Coven lost a lot of it's power over a century ago." Gary explained. "As it now stands, Mac's coven actually has a lot more firepower per witch than them. They never tried to take over out of respect for tradition. But Mac let them know that he's done playing nice. This Olivette demanded Mac track down the rouge witch. Mac refused."

"Wouldn't Mac want to get rid of a rogue witch? I thought his coven didn't allow that sort of thing?"

Gary shrugged, "He'll take care of her if she comes his way but he's not going to hunt her down just cause the Grand Coven ordered it."

"Is Mac still with you?" Castiel asked.

Timmy shook his head, "Nah, we told him we had some business to take care of. Figured we shouldn't tell him that the business was trying to find Rina, um, I mean Emma."

"That was probably a wise choice." Castiel agreed. "Especially since we are going to be meeting with the Amazons."

"Did you know that Mac knew Emma was an Amazon?" Timmy asked, looking very put upon. "He knew as soon as he met her for the first time. And he never told us!"

"She threatened him," Ned put in.

"Still, he could have given us a clue or something."

"You're just upset that you lost the pool."

"Damn straight I'm upset."

Gary cleared his throat, "Anyway, we should concentrate on figuring out where were going to do this spell. The Amazons are already on their way and we need to tell them where to meet us."

"I can scout around town and find something," Castiel offered. "I will be right back." He immediately spread his wings and took off.

He hovered above the city for a moment, getting a few ideas for places that looked promising. Then he jumped from location to location until he found one that would work. He double checked it twice to be sure before he headed back to the hotel.

He landed back in the exact same spot as before. "I found an abandoned warehouse that will work. It has several exits and is wide open so there isn't anywhere to stage an ambush."

Timmy and Ned were just staring at him.

"You've only been gone for 2 seconds," Timmy squeaked out.

"I would have taken less time except I wanted to double check the area."

"Oh, ok," Timmy turned to Ned. "He needed the extra second to double check things." He told him.

Gary chuckled, "Come on, let's go find the spot the angel picked out."

The warehouse was approved and Gary sent Lydia the location. While they waited Timmy insisted they get dinner and Castiel called Dean to check in.

Dean sounded harried as he explained about how their friend had been split into a good and bad. "Could you fix her?"

"This is Oz magic, I can't do anything. You need the keys from Oz to fix it."

"Yeah, thought I'd ask anyway. Sam's gone back to the bunker with Charlie, hopefully they can find something."

"I could go and help them," he offered.

"No, stay with Gary. We need you to check out this spell, make sure they're not pulling a fast one."

"Will you be able to make it? Maybe we should reschedule,"

Dean paused for a minute, then sounded like he was trying to reassure Castiel. "It'll be fine Cas. Just stick with Gary and you'll be fine."

"Of course I will be fine," he bristled, "I'm an angel, I can take care of myself."

"Nobody said you couldn't."

"I've taken care of you and Sam numerous times."

"Yes you have."

"I'm not intimidated by a meeting with Amazons."

"No you're not."

Castiel scowled Into his phone, despite knowing Dean couldn't see him. He briefly considered turning on FaceTime.

"Feel a little better now?" Dean asked.

"Yes," he admitted grudgingly.

"Good, I promise we'll get there as soon as possible. I'm keeping an eye on Charlie's next target."

Dean hung up and Castiel went back into the diner to join the others as they finished up their meal.

It was well after dark when Lydia arrived, she only had two other Amazons with her. Castiel couldn't help feeling a little relief at this.

"Where is Dean?" Lydia demanded as she marched up to him.

"He will be here," Castiel growled, he hadn't realized how difficult it would be to see the Amazons until just now. Their being here right in front of him was bringing back unpleasant memories. The dull ache in his wings flared up suddenly.

Fortunately Gary decided to intercede. "Sam and Dean had something come up with a friend, but they're not far and will be here as soon as they can."

Lydia looked frantically between them, "So, Dean is going to come, he's not going to refuse to help?"

Castiel was suddenly struck by how frail Lydia appeared, and he realized, to his shame, that she was just as anxious to find Emma as he was. After all, she was Emma's mother. He forced himself to calm down as he spoke. "Dean knows this is our best chance at finding Emma."

Lydia frowned and turned away. "Then he should be here." One of the other Amazons came up behind Lydia and placed a hand on her arm.

"The friend in question has just returned from Oz and is in trouble." Castiel said by way of explanation.

Lydia cocked an eyebrow at him, "Did you say Oz?"

"Yes, she went there last year with Dorothy to help fight the war that was still raging there."

"Sweet!" Timmy said with a grin.

Lydia was giving Castiel a look that said she wasn't quite sure if she should believe him. "So their friend has come back now?"

"Yes, and she has been, negatively affected by some magics from Oz."

Lydia nodded slowly, "That would be a problem, I suppose."

"And unfortunately someone else from Oz followed her here."

"Was it an Oompa loompa?" Timmy asked excitedly.

Ned flicked his ear. "Oompa loompas are from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, moron."

"Right, what comes from Oz?"

"Flying monkeys." Gary said.

"Ooo, was it a flying monkey?"

"No, it was a person." Castiel was not understanding why Timmy seemed so interested. "According to Charlie she is on of the guards from the Emerald City."

"Who's Charlie?" The Amazon standing next to Lydia asked. She had dark skin and looked vaguely familiar.

"She's Sam and Dean's friend."

"She was a guard at the Emerald City?" Ned asked.

"No, the person who followed her is the guard."

"I'm confused," Timmy confessed.

Gary held up his hands right as Castiel opened his mouth to explain again. "Maybe you should just tell us the whole story from the beginning, Castiel. It'll help the time pass at the very least."

So Castiel told everything he knew about Charlie going to Oz. By the time he had finished all the tension in the room had vanished. The Amazons agreed that Charlie sounded like a true warrior, and Timmy seemed to have developed an infatuation with her.

"She killed the witch with a shoe? That is all kinds of awesome."

Gary chuckled, "I think Timmy has a crush."

"Oh, I failed to mention that Charlie is a lesbian."

Timmy looked a little down cast for a second, then his face broke out in a large grin. "Challenge accepted!"

"That wasn't meant to be a challenge." Castiel tried to clarify.

"Just ignore him," Ned said. "We should probably get this spell set up so everything is ready when Dean and Sam get here."

Castiel turned away from watching Timmy, who looked like he was plotting something. "Yes, I need to look over the spell before we cast it."

Some of the tension and suspicion returned to Lydia at his words. "Still don't trust us angel?"

Before Castiel could reply, the dark skinned Amazon cleared her throat. "I can show you the spell, after all I'd want to look it over if the situation was reversed." She gave Lydia a significant look, "Right?"

Lydia just scowled and turned away.

"Don't take it personally," the Amazon told him, "she hasn't been herself since Emma went missing. She's actually really grateful you guys are willing to work with us. And honestly, she's scared you'll back out once you realize we're a bunch of Amazons. I'm Georgette, by the way."

"I'm Castiel."

Georgette smirked, "Yeah, I know. You probably don't remember but I was one of your guards."

Castiel stiffened, the ache in his wings intensified. He felt for his blade to make sure it was up his sleeve.

Georgette either didn't notice or didn't care. She just pulled out an old scroll and began smoothing it out on a nearby table. "Lydia had me positioned by you because she knew I'd keep you safe. I tried freeing you when the fighting started, but was a little busy trying to keep you alive."

"Oh, well, thank you, I suppose." The ache calmed back down.

"We're not all bad, you know. Lydia tried talking Madeleine out of her plan to use you guys to force Emma to take her place as queen. Actually, anyone who knew Emma really well thought it was a horrible idea."

Castiel studied the woman for a moment. "So, you and Emma are close?"

"Yup, we're birth sisters, means we were born during the same mating cycle. May was too." Georgette indicated the brunette who had come in with them, she was helping Lydia and the other set up the spell. "The three of us made a lot of trouble during training." Georgette said with a fond smile. Her expression turned sad as she looked down at the scroll, "I really hope this works."

Castiel picked up the scroll and began reading it. The spell was actually very similar to the one Castiel had used to try to find Gadreel, except this would not require extracting any of the human soul. "Where did you get this spell?" he asked Georgette.

"Harmonia got it from Hecate, the goddess of magic."

"Does your patron goddess usually take such an active roll?" From what Castiel knew of the Greek gods, they had moved away from actively involving themselves with humans.

Georgette gave a slight frown, "No, not normally. She's more involved than most because we still actively worship her. But, yeah, this is kinda unusual."

"Is it because Emma is the queen?" Castiel wondered.

Georgette shrugged, "Who can fathom the reasoning of a goddess."

Castiel silently agreed but turned his attention back to the spell, he continued to study it. Behind him he could hear Gary talking with Lydia as they set up the spell, Lydia again voicing her concerns about Dean not being there yet.

Georgette stood quietly next to him, she didn't seem bothered by his careful study of the spell.

Castiel reread it a few more times before he finally spoke. "We may not need Dean."

"Why do you say that?" Georgette leaned over his shoulder to look down at the scroll. "Think we can do it with just Lydia?"

"No, I don't think we need either of them." He smoothed the scroll down, excitement making him fidget. "This spell works very similarly to a spell that can be used to find an angel."

Georgette nodded, "Yeah, the one where you extract grace from a vessel."

"Yes, except this spell works in reverse, it uses the original souls, the parents, to find the smaller piece, the offsprings. And you don't have to extract the soul to do it."

Georgette was giving him a sideways glance, "So why do you think we don't need Dean or Lydia?"

"The spell can easily be modified to use angel grace instead." He explained. She was still giving him a look that said she didn't understand and was concerned about his sanity. "If we cast the spell on me then it will work the same, it will help me connect to the piece of my grace Emma has inside of her."

Georgette's eyes went wide and her voice became strained, "She has a piece of your grace? Inside her? How?"

"It's from when she retrieved my grace, she had to hold it inside of her." Georgette was looking even more alarmed. He'd figured Sam had filled them in on everything Emma had been up to. Apparently he'd left some parts out. "It was being used to fuel the spell that cast the angels out of heaven. Emma broke into heaven, stole another angel's grace, then replaced my grace with his. It caused the spell to unravel and almost killed her. Well it did kill her, fortunately Death felt he owed her for breaking the spell so he brought her back to life."

Georgette's eyes had gotten incrementally wider and wider as he spoke. After he finished she just stood staring at him for a moment before she spoke. "I'm gonna kill her."

"Ah.."

She pulled herself together quickly. "Okay, so we can use you in place of Dean and Lydia, okay, I got it. You stay here," she pointed at him, "I'm going to go explain things to Lydia in a way that won't cause her to flip out." Georgette walked off, muttering under her breath. "Idiot, reckless idiot."

Castiel filled Gary in while Georgette talked to Lydia. He knew exactly when she got to the part about Emma having Castiel's grace, and why, because Lydia yelled, "SHE DID WHAT?!" Once she calmed back down she was on board because it meant they could cast the spell right away.

Georgette had him sit down in the middle of the circle they had drawn on the floor, she then placed a few pillows behind him. "In case you fall over," she explained. Lydia began to light the blessed candles that had been placed around the circle. Georgette sat down opposite him, a metal bowl containing the spells ingredients placed between them.

"I'm going to act as your anchor," she told him as she added a few more things to the bowl. "The spell is going to connect your soul, er, I mean grace, with the grace in Emma. You'll be able to see, hear, and feel everything she does. You're going to have to try to figure out where she is just by the surroundings. Since you're an angel I imagine that you'll be able to sustain contact longer, but try not to over do it, this spell can cause a person to forget their own identity and merge with the person they're connected to."

"That won't be a problem."

Georgette raised an eyebrow, "Good, cause I don't want to have to save your ass again."

Castiel gave an annoyed huff but kept his mouth shut.

Georgette began chanting the spell. When she threw in the match to light the ingredients Castiel saw a flash of purple then green. An acrid scent hit him full in the face and then he was jerked away from his body.

The feeling was not to far from how it felt to leave his vessel, and for one moment he thought that was what had happened. However the feeling quickly passed and the world came back to him, not that it was much help, everything was dark.

The side of his face throbbed and his left shoulder felt on fire. His clothes were damp and he was lying on something soft and wet. He tried to look around but nothing happened. What had happened? Had the spell not worked?

"You should just stay down."

Someone was speaking to him, a woman, standing over him.

"Well that ain't gonna happen." The voice had come from his throat, he felt his mouth form the words, but it wasn't his voice. It was Emma's.

He focused as best he could. It was dark out but he now realized he was lying on the ground with his eyes shut. No, Emma was lying on the ground. She opened her eyes and he could see the night sky above him, no, her. Someone was standing over her, the woman who had spoken earlier. "Why are you even doing this anymore?" Emma asked, sighing. "You killed the guy you were after, what's the point?"

The figure above them shrugged, "One more thing we gotta do before I'm done. Plus, I've always kinda wanted to throw down with the famed Emerald Lady. See who's the bigger bad."

There was a moan off the right, Emma glanced in the direction but Castiel couldn't see who or what made the sound.

The woman above them looked over too. "Guess we know that it's not Rocket."

Castiel felt Emma tense just before she swept her leg out and took the woman down. She was on her a second later and Castiel finally got a look at Emma's opponent right before Emma drove her fist into the girls face. Short red hair was the most distinguishing feature, other than that it was still too dark to see much. He was able to catch a glimpse of a house, the light from the front porch was rather dim and not helping him see much further than right around it.

Emma punched Charlie again, "Give up Charlie, I'm taking you back to Oz whether you like it or-Oof!"

Something hit her from the side that knocked her off Charlie and onto the ground, a heavy weight landing on top of her. Castiel was trying to process what he had just heard while also trying to process what was happening to Emma.

Charlie. Oz. There was no way that was a coincidence.

Then a deep voice growled into Emma's ear. "I told you I wasn't going to let you hurt her."

Dean.

Emma laughed, "And I told you that I didn't care what you thought." Castiel felt her elbow connect with what was probably Dean's face if his yell of pain was any indication.

What was going on? Why was Dean fighting Emma?

Emma threw Dean off of her and got back up, facing Charlie again. The two woman exchanged blows while Castiel yelled at Emma to stop, completely forgetting that she couldn't hear him. Dean tried to pull Emma off Charlie again, receiving a foot to the stomach for his troubles.

Castiel had seen Emma fight and knew she should have been able to easily take out both Dean and Charlie without much effort, however she seemed to be struggling. He followed her movements for a moment until he saw it, she was favoring her left shoulder, the burning pain keeping her from using it.

Castiel thought back to what Sam and dean had told him about the fight in the barn between Emma and the Queen. She had taken a sword through that shoulder, it must not have healed fully for some reason.

Emma got inside Charlie's defenses, grabbed the other girls arm, and with a horrible crack, broke the femur in two. Charlie cried out and Castiel thought he heard an echoing scream coming from the house.

Charlie sank down to her knees, cradling the broken arm.

Castiel heard the sound of a gun being cocked. Through Emma's eyes he saw the barrel of Dean's gun pointed at her head.

"Get away from her," he growled.

Dean, don't! Castiel screamed.

Emma just tilted her head, "No."

Dean took a step towards Emma, "I don't care if you're some badass from Oz, hell I wouldn't care if you were the friggin' Wizard. You lay one more hand on my friend and I will put a bullet through your face."

A gunshot echoed in the night.

Castiel hadn't seen the gun go off, he didn't feel any pain. So..

Emma turned and looked at the house.

"She did it."

Emma looked down at Charlie. "Who did what?"

Charlie was smiling through her pain. "She killed the Wizard."

Castiel could feel the frown on Emma's face. "That was your plan? You wanted the good you to kill the Wizard?"

Charlie huffed a laugh, "No one else could have done it, he would have seen it coming. But he'd never suspect someone good to be able to do it."

The world went back and forth and Castiel realized Emma was shaking her head. "That was a really dumb plan."

"Or genius." Charlie laughed again, then grimaced.

A door slammed open and Castiel saw Sam coming out of the house holding Charlie. Emma took a few steps back from the Charlie she had just beaten up, as Sam placed good Charlie down next to her other half. Good Charlie was holding one of the Keys of Oz. He could hear them speaking quietly to each other before they merged back into one. Emma watched the whole thing, only when Charlie was one person did she look back at Dean. He still had his gun pointed at her. "You can put that away, she's not a risk anymore now that she's whole."

"Great, then you can leave." Dean didn't lower the gun.

Emma chuckled, "But we were having so much fun. Oh don't look so grumpy. I just need the Key and I can go." Emma turned her gaze to Charlie and Castiel watched as she held out a hand. "May I?" she asked.

Castiel watched in horror as Charlie held the Key out to Emma.

* * *

 _Well I planned to get this up a lot sooner, then I got the great idea to refinish my kitchen. Oh well, it's here now. And my kitchen looks great._  
 _It's the return of Timmy and Ned! Yay! Don't know how much of a part they will play in this story, I do know I will be bringing back Sariah cause she's so much fun._  
 _Dean is going to continue to be a bit of a jerk to Lydia and the other Amazons, but you need to remember that he had to watch his best friend being tortured by them not to long ago. Don't worry, he'll come around._  
 _I will try to post at the beginning of each week. ~JJ_


	2. Chapter 2

**I know there's a place you walked, Where love falls from the trees. My heart is like a broken cup, I only feel right on my knees**

 **Who Are You? -The Who**

* * *

"NO!" Castiel ripped himself away from Emma and back to his own body with such force that Georgette actually fell backwards from the whiplash.

"What happened?" She demanded as she scrambled back up.

Castiel didn't answer, he spread his wings and flew as fast as he could to Topeka. He sped through the whole city trying to find Dean and Sam, with no luck. After the second sweep through the city he forced himself to stop. He pulled his phone out, ignored the call from Gary, and opened up the App that let him find Dean's and Sam's phones. Ten seconds later he saw that they were not in Topeka at all but Junction City.

"Damn it!"

He silenced his phone and shoved it back in his pocket before taking off again. He went straight to the neighborhood the GPS showed and spotted the Impala, then Dean and landed right next to him.

"Cas? What are you doing here?"

He ignored Dean, Sam was down on the ground trying to help the injured Charlie, and Charlie was looking at the house and speaking to someone.

"No, I do not want you to burn it down."

Standing on the front porch of the house, holding the Key to Oz out to the front door, was Emma. At least it had to be Emma, she was wearing an emerald green tunic with a cowl pulled up over her head, that, along with the shadows, was obscuring her face.

"Fine, take care of the bodies your own way." Something was off about her voice, it sounded scratchy. And she was about to open a doorway to Oz and leave.

"No, wait!" Castiel flew the short distance to her and grabbed the hand holding the key. "Where are you going? Why are you leaving?" He demanded.

Emma was looking at him like he was insane, at least that's what he thought, it was hard to tell with all the blood and mud covering her face. "Aaah, I'm going home, and 'cause I'm not welcome here by Rocket."

"What? Who's Rocket? Are you in trouble?"

"No, but you're about to be if you don't let go of me."

Dean approached them, he'd put his gun away at least. "Cas, what are you doing? Why don't you want her to leave?"

Castiel didn't let go of Emma when he turned to Dean, "Why do you want her to leave?" he asked incredulously.

"Ah, 'cause she's a menace."

"Yes, I am." Emma jerked the hand Castiel was holding up then out to break his hold. She then swung at his face, he just managed to block the punch along with the follow up jab. He didn't understand what was going on, but he didn't want to hurt her. He moved into her space, grabbed her arm again and pushed her up against the side of the house. She said a few strange words to him, he didn't recognize the language but he was pretty sure she was calling him something unkind. He grabbed her other arm and held her wrists against the wall to either side of her head. She continued to fight against him even though his size and angel strength gave him the upper hand.

"Stop," he was only and inch from her face as he growled out the command. She stopped struggling, opting to just glare at him instead.

"Let go of me, now." Her voice was pitched low and dangerous. Up close he could see red marks around her throat, like she had been strangled. It was probably why her voice sounded scratchy.

"No, I'm not going to let you leave again." He told her desperately.

"Again?"

"I don't know what happened between you and Dean or this Rocket guy, but you don't have to go. You can stay here, with me." The horrible tight feeling that had been in his chest since he realized she was going to go back to Oz was growing as he saw the uncertainty in her eyes.

"You want me to stay? With you?" She sounded like she doubted his sincerity.

"Yes."

"Oookaay, any particular reason why?" Emma asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Castiel opened his mouth to respond, a flood of reasons were going through his head, overwhelming him. He had to choose what to say, he had to make her understand how much she meant to him. She was looking at him expectantly, so he gave up trying to figure out what to say and just kissed her.

Emma let out a muffled noise of surprise, then she was kissing him back and the horrible tight feeling was replaced by a warm glow. Or maybe the warm glow had always been there, ever since the first day he'd met Emma, he just hadn't noticed it until now.

From the lawn he heard Dean say, "What the hell?" and Sam's, "I don't know" reply.

He reluctantly pulled away from Emma.

"Okay, you convinced me," she said with a crooked smile.

Relief washed over Castiel.

"Cas, do you know her?" Dean demanded.

Ah, it made sense now. "It's Emma." he pulled the cowl back and used a touch of power to clean the dirt from her face.

Emma laughed, "That tickled."

Sam and Dean were staring at her in shock. "Emma? What the hell?" Dean asked again.

"Whose Emma?" Charlie whispered to Sam.

"Long story," he replied.

"Actually, it's just Em."

Castiel looked back at Emma, "What?"

"Well, technically the full title is The Emerald Lady, but Em works fine."

"I, what?"

"My name," Emma explained slowly, "it's not Emma. Just thought I should clarify that, since we're getting upclose and personal here."

"No, your name is Emma."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"I'm pretty sure I know what my own name is."

"It is obvious that you don't."

"Okay, timeout you two." Dean came up onto the porch. "Cas, give her some space."

He hadn't realized he was still pressing her up against the house, he let go of her and stepped back.

Emma just shrugged, "I wasn't complaining." And she winked at Castiel.

Dean cleared his throat, "Right, look, the thing is you look exactly like someone we've been looking for."

"I see," Emma shrugged again. "Well I'm not her. Sorry, but I've lived my whole life in Oz and I don't know any of you people. Except Charlie. And I'd be happy to get to know this one," she hooked a thumb in Castiel's direction. He felt himself blush.

Dean pointedly ignored the last comment. "See, we've dealt with the whole memory loss thing before so you could still be the person we're looking for."

Emma folded her arms across her chest."But I'm not."

Dean spread his hands out, "There's any easy way to tell. The person we're looking for, Emma, she has a very distinctive scar on her right wrist."

Emma stilled, an odd look passing over her face. "A scar?"

"Yes," Dean went on, trying to be as disarming as possible. "It looks kinda like the stick figure of a guy and , um, there's some other thing, and, ah. Yeah, I don't remember exactly what it looks like. Sammy, little help."

Sam left Charlie and came up to the porch. "It looks like this." He pulled a pen from his pocket and drew the Amazon's symbol on the side of the house.

Emma tilted her head to the side as she looked at it. "Huh."

"Do you have that symbol on your wrist?" Sam asked, indicating her right wrist.

Emma's wrists were covered with tightly laced leather bracers. "Maybe." She hedged, trying to casually cross her arms behind her back.

Dean gave her a slightly annoyed look. "If you've got that mark on your arm then you're the one we've been looking for.

"So."

"So?"

"Yeah, so what? I don't remember you or ever being here. I do remember my whole life in Oz though, so it's probably just some big coincidence that I resemble this person you're looking for."

Castile couldn't believe this was happening. They had spent all this time and effort searching for Emma, now here she was, alive and well, and she didn't remember any of them. He'd had his own experience with memory loss, but this was different, she thought she remembered everything. It was a trick angels often used when they didn't want someone to remember

something, take the real memories and replace them with new ones. Thus the person didn't realize they had forgotten anything. The only problem was that if someone knew the truth they could poke holes in the fake memories, which, it was becoming apparent, was what they were going to have to do for Emma.

Before any of them could say anymore on the subject, Charlie spoke up from where she was still propped up on the law. "Hey guys? Don't mean to interrupt, whatever this is, but I'm kinda still bleeding and in pain over here."

"Crap!" Dean and Sam immediately jogged back over to her. "Cas, would you mind?" But Castiel was following before Dean could even ask for his help. He placed two fingers on Charlie's forehead, she had several lacerations, a broken arm, bruised ribs, and a mild case of carpal tunnel. In a moment she was healed of everything.

"Whoa," Charlie blinked up at him, a look of excitement growing, "Cas? As in Castiel, Cas?"

"Charlie, Cas." Sam gestured between them, "Cas, Charlie."

Castiel suddenly found himself wrapped in a tight hug. He was a little shocked, he didn't ever remember someone being this excited to meet him.

Charlie released him when Sam's phone started ringing. He pulled it from his pocket and looked down at the screen, "It's Gary." He answered and stepped away so he could talk to the other hunter. Castiel realized in the confusion with Emma not remembering them, he'd forgotten completely about Gary and the amazons. He pulled his own phone out, it was still on silent and there were multiple missed calls and texts.

"That was pretty cool." Emma had come up next to him and was leaning over his shoulder to inspect Charlie. "How did you do that?" She asked.

Castiel realized that now was the perfect time to start poking holes in the fake memories. "I'm an angel."

Emma grinned and winked at him, "Yeah ya are."

He suppressed a sigh. "I'm an actual angel."

Emma frowned, "You mean like from heaven?"

Castiel smiled, "I thought you'd never been here before?"

"I haven't."

"Then how do you know about angels and heaven?"

Emma scowled, "You're not going to give this thing up, are you?"

"I could never give up on you."

Emma looked slightly shocked at his statement. He wondered if anywhere in the fake memories, someone had believed in her as much as she deserved. She quickly composed herself,gave him a look of annoyance, then turned and walked a few feet away.

"What exactly is the story here?" Charlie asked Dean. "Who do you think she is?"

Dean ran a hand over his face, "She's, um, she's my daughter."

Charlie stared at Dean. "Your daughter?"

Dean just nodded.

Charlie continued to stare. "But the only kid you ever had was Ben."

"Ben's not my-"

"Holy Crap!" Charlie's eyes had gone wide. "Emma! Emma the kid you had with the amazon skank!"

"I would refrain from calling Lydia that to her face," Castiel advised.

Charlie either didn't hear him or didn't care. She just continued talking to Dean. "She's dead, Sam shot her after she tried to kill you." Castiel remembered Sam telling him that Chuck Shirley had published more stories about them, and Charlie had read them. "Did she escape from purgatory?" Charlie suddenly gasped then punched Dean on the arm. "What are you doing with her? She tried to kill you!"

"Ow! Geez, calm down, it wasn't her."

"What?"

"The girl that Sam killed, the one sent to kill me, it wasn't her." Dean gestured at Emma.

Charlie punched Dean again, "How many amazon kids do you have? Seriously Dean, you need to learn to keep it in your pants."

"Would you stop hitting me!"

At this point Castiel decided to intervene for Dean's arm's sake. "Dean only has one child. After Emma was born, the Queen had her switched with another girl to keep her safe, since it seemed Dean was figuring things out. So, in fact, Emma never tried to kill Dean, it was the girl pretending to be her that Sam shot and killed."

"Oh, okay." Charlie digested the information. "So how did the real Emma come into play?"

Dean was still rubbing his arm and had inched away from Charlie. Castiel took this to mean he didn't want to try to explain the next part. "Emma left the amazons," Castiel explained to Charlie, "Amazons are able to tap into their souls more than others, be influenced by the parts that came from their parents. The part of her soul that came from Dean began to exert a greater influence over her. She began to disagree with the Queen more until she was ordered to hunt Dean down and kill him. Instead Emma chose to go into hiding."

Charlie turned to Dean, "So that's when you found out the truth?"

"No," Dean said, taking another step away from Charlie, "She stayed away from me. Guess she thought it was a risk."

Charlie looked upset again, Dean inched away a little more, "But, if she was good why would you try to hurt her?"

Dean looked guiltily over at Emma, Castiel remembered how Emma and Dean's first meeting ended with Emma pulling a gun on Dean and Sam. "I didn't know she was good," Dean tried to explain. "Plus she was worried that the amazons would be expecting her to go to us."

"Which was true," Castiel pointed out.

Charlie was looking a little confused, "So how did you meet up with her, or is this the first time? You said you'd been looking for her."

"We have been, but we knew her before she disappeared. Actually Cas was the one who found her. Or she found you, I guess."

"We kind of found each other then had to run from vampires."

"Run from vampires?" Charlie repeated.

"Yes, I was human at the time so the peril was very real."

"Right," Charlie nodded, "Sam told me about you losing your grace. But wait," Charlie placed a hand on her previously broken arm, "you healed me. You're an angel again? When did this happen?"

"A few months ago. Emma broke into heaven and got my grace back for me."

"So that's when you knew she was good."

"I knew she was good before that," Castiel said. "I believe for Dean and Sam it was after she cured Dean from being a demon and removed the Mark of Cain off of him."

Dean winched. Charlie just gave him a stern look. "You and I are having a conversation later," she told him, then turned back to Castiel. "You said you lost her, what happened?"

"She was in a fight with another amazon, badly injured, then she suddenly disappeared. We have been trying to find her since." Castiel glanced over at Emma again, he wanted to talk to her, but she appeared to be doing her best to ignore everyone.

Sam finally got off the phone and came over. "Okay, I explained what's going on to Gary, then I had to explain it all to Lydia. Needless to say, she's upset. They're only about fifteen minutes away so I said we'd meet them at a motel that's not too far from here." Sam glanced over at Emma, "And if we don't have Emma with us, Lydia promised horrible deaths. And I don't think she was joking."

"Who's Lydia?" Charlie asked.

"The skank," Dean replied.

Sam gave him a long suffering look. "Anyways, how are we going to convince Emma to come with us."

"Cas, go kiss her again."

Castiel felt himself go red at Dean's suggestion. Fortunately he was saved from responding by Charlie.

"Let me try to talk to her, you know, since she's known me longer than five minutes. Well, as far as she can remember."

They watched as Charlie went over to Emma and began to talk quietly with her. Castiel listened in as they spoke.

"You were listening?" Charlie asked Emma.

"Of course I was, that's why you made sure they were telling you all that stuff while I was nearby." Emma huffed.

"So what do you think?"

"I think you should have sent the angel over, then I would actually be enjoying this."

Charlie chuckled, "Well sounds like you guys have a history."

Emma just hummed.

Charlie pressed on, "So are you going to come with us? I guess were meeting up with your mom next."

This was the wrong thing to say as Emma immeditaly stiffened, then leaned forward, whispering harshly. "My mother is dead along with my father, you know that, they both died in the war."

"But what if they didn't, what if these guys are right and the things you think you remember aren't real?" Charlie asked softly. "Isn't it worth it to find out?"

"I can't hold on to hope Charlie, I just can't. It makes you weak."

Castiel frowned, this was a very un-Emma like attitude.

They were both quiet for a moment.

"What are they saying?" Dean asked. Castiel just gestured for him to remain silent.

Finally Charlie spoke up again. "Can I see your wrist?"

Emma ran her left hand over her right wrist for a moment, then she seemed to come to a decision. She began to untie the leather until she was able to pull it off, then she held out the

wrist for Charlie to see. The light was too dim, and Charlie had moved to block his view, so he couldn't see if the scar was there or not.

"What if it's just a coincidence?" Emma asked, her voice sounded hesitant, and a little sad. The scar must be there, Castiel was sure of it.

"What if it's not?" Charlie asked in return. "Besides, you owe me one, you know, since you broke my arm and all."

Emma snorted, "Evil you had it coming, you kept hitting me in my shoulder. Besides, it was only broken for like ten minutes, you hardly suffered."

"So not the point."

Emma heaved a long sigh, "Fine. But you're coming with me, I refuse to be left alone with Rocket and Groot."

Charlie laughed, "Those aren't actually their names, I just called them that as a nickname. Rocket and Groot are two fictional characters that are never separated from each other and go around causing mayhem but in the end usually end up doing a lot of good."

That was a pretty accurate description of Dean and Sam.

"Can I keep calling the short one Rocket?" Emma wondered.

"Only if you want him to keep getting that annoyed look on his face."

"Yes it is then."

Charlie laughed again, then hooked an arm through Emma's and began to lead her back over to them. "Guess who's coming with us," she called as they aproached.

Castiel saw Dean's shoulders drop in relief. "Great." He clapped his hands together. "Charlie you wanna follow us? Emma, I mean, um," Dean faltered.

But Emma just rolled her eyes, "Just call me Emma, doubt I'd be able to stop you anyway."

"Okay, Emma, you wanna ride with Charlie I assume."

Castiel opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped by a quick look from Sam that said not to make an issue of it.

"You assume correct."

"Great," Dean said again. "We'll take care of the bodies then go."

"We only need to bury the Wizard," Sam told Dean, "Clive shot himself."

"Bury?" Emma looked confused.

Charlie turned to her, "We need to hide the body so the local, um, guards, I guess, don't come looking for a murderer."

"That seems like a lot of unnecessary work. Why not just dissolve it if you don't want to burn the place down?" Emma asked.

Castiel had no idea what she meant by dissolve.

"You mean, like with acid?" Sam asked.

Charlie shook her head, "No, she's talking about something they use in Oz. It's a powder that, when sprinkled over a dead body, it speeds up decomposition so that the whole body just dissolves in a few minutes, even the bones. It's super creepy to watch. Do you have the powder with you?" she asked Emma.

"Of course," Emma reached in to the green jacket she wore and pulled out a bag of bright pink powder. "Want me to take care of it?"

"Please," Charlie pleaded.

Emma just laughed and went across the lawn and up into the house. She returned only a minute later. "All done with the creepy stuff. Left the other guy, wiped the gun down and put it back in his hand."

"You wiped it down?" Charlie cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, so there won't be any other fingerprints."

"Huh," Charlie said.

"What?" Emma demanded.

"Oh nothing," Charlie said keeping her voice light, "Just that checking for fingerprints isn't really a thing in Oz."

Emma scowled at her, "Don't make me break your other arm."

* * *

They drove to the motel, Castiel kept looking out the rear window of the Impala to make sure Charlie and Emma were still following. He was also listening into their conversation again, Charlie was telling Emma the story of how she first met Sam and Dean. Which led to a conversation about leviathans.

"It'll be okay Cas." Castiel turned around to see Dean watching him through the rearview mirror. "We'll find a way to get her memories back. We've done it before, right?"

"Not always," he replied. He could only see Dean's eyes, but the questioning look still came through. "You helped me get my memories back," Castiel explained, "but I believe it was designed to happen that way. And I knew I was suffering from memory loss. In Emma's case she's had her memories replaced. In other instances where that has happened, usually the one who took the memories is the one who is needed to restore them. We will be able to help her realize she is missing memories, but I don't think we can help her get them back in any way, other than figuring out who did this and get them to reverse it."

"So that's what we'll do," Sam said, firmly. "We'll figure out who did this to her. I mean, she's an amazon, so it would have to be someone pretty powerful, right?" Castiel nodded. "And we already can cross Hephaestus and Harmonia off the list, cause why help us find her if they took her in the first place."

"What else would be powerful enough to do this?" Dean asked.

Castiel thought for a second, "Any of the major gods or goddesses, archangels, Death or any of the other horsemen, a few of the more powerful witches might be able to do it, though it would have to be more than one working together."

"Well we can cross off the archangels cause they're all dead," Dean said. "And the other horsemen are missing their rings of power. Death could have been the one to snatch her from the fight, but why would he take her memory, he didn't last time."

"And how the hell did she end up in Oz?" Sam wondered. "Do you think the Wizard did it?"

"I don't think he had enough power to do that," Castiel said. "He might have been able to bring her to Oz, but not change her memories." He then decided to bring up something else, "She's still injured from her fight."

"Which fight?" Sam asked. "The one with Charlie?"

"No, I mean her fight with Madeleine. Her shoulder is still bothering her."

"Huh," Sam thought about this information. "So whoever took her didn't heal her."

"Maybe they didn't want her at full power," Dean offered.

"I don't know, Charlie told us that Emma, or The Emerald Lady, was well known for her fighting skills. She was like a lieutenant in the guard. And she was sent after Charlie. And since being a part of the guard was in the fake memories, we have to assume the person wanted her there."

"Maybe they couldn't heal her," Castiel said.

Dean scowled, "So they were powerful enough to pull her into Oz and change her memory, but not powerful enough to heal her."

"Exactly, changing memories and transportation are a different type of power. And many beings can have power but not the ability to heal." Castiel explained.

Sam nodded, "Makes sense, and it could narrow our search down. Let's wait and see what Lydia has to say, she might know something we don't."

Dean only tensed slightly at the mention of the amazon.

They pulled up into the motel to see Lydia and the other two amazons waiting for them.

"Where is she," Lydia demanded when she didn't see Emma in the Impala.

"Relax," Dean told her as they got out, "she's right behind us with our friend."

Charlie was already pulling up next to the Impala and Emma was clearly visible in the front seat. Lydia gave a jerky nod. Castiel felt sorry for her, it was hard enough for him, with Emma not remembering him. How much harder would it be to know your own daughter didn't remember you.

Emma and Charlie got out of the little car. Emma was watching the other amazons warily.

"So, should we get some rooms?" Dean asked. "Not together, obviously."

Lydia didn't answer, instead she looked over at Georgette. The dark skinned girl looked unhappy about something, then Castiel noticed the blood on her hand.

"Dean!" He cried out in warning. Dean immediately reached for his gun, and Sam was quick to follow, but it was too late. Castiel watched helplessly as Georgette slammed shut the door of their car, revealing the angel banishing glyph painted on it. She slammed her bloody hand onto it. Right before he was hit by the force of it, he saw Lydia and May shoot Sam and Dean.

* * *

"Hey buddy, wake up."

Castiel felt someone gently patting the side of his face.

"Come on man, don't be dead."

He tried to ask the person to leave him alone, but he couldn't make his voice work.

"Should I call 911?" A second voice was talking now.

"Maybe, he's not waking up." The first voice said.

Castiel was confused. Where was he? Why did he feel like his entire body was on fire? The only other time he felt this bad was when he was forcefully banished.

He gasped. His eyes flew open and he sat up. There was a yell of surprise next to him, he ignored it and quickly got to his feet, looking around, trying to figure out where he was. It was daytime, which was disturbing, since last he remembered it had been night.

"You okay man?"

Castiel turned to the two men who were watching him, looks of concern on their faces. They were dressed only in running shorts, they didn't even have shoes on. Castiel looked around again and realized he was on a beach, which explained the lack of shoes. But he was still too disoriented to figure out exactly where he was. At least not on his own. "Where am I?" He asked the men.

"Venice Beach," the one on the right answered.

California, he was all the way in California, and it was morning. Early morning by the position of the sun, but California's sunrise was later than Kansas'. He pulled out his phone but a quick glance showed him that it had been ruined by the burst of power that sent him here. "Do either of you have a phone I could borrow for a moment?"

The man on the right pulled a thin phone out of a hidden pocket in his shorts. Castiel thanked him then dialed Dean's number.

"Hello?"

"Dean."

"Cas! Where the hell are you?"

"In California. Are you and Sam okay? I thought I saw you get shot." The two men's eyes widened.

"Yeah, with tranq guns, they got Charlie too. We only woke up a few hours ago."

"What about Emma, is she okay?"

Castiel didn't like the way Dean paused before answering.

"They took her Cas," Dean said finally. "She's gone."

* * *

 _The conversation between Charlie, Dean, and Cas was a lot longer than I planned it originally. But I figured it would be a good time to recap what happened in Angels and Amazons. Plus, writing Charlie punching Dean repeatedly was fun. :)  
Also, the kiss was something I've thought about for a long time, mostly about whether or not i should hook up Cas and Emma. I wanted to but was unsure how that would be received. After a couple of comments I got from you guys, I decided to take the chance. Please let me know what you think, I love positive comments. -JJ_


	3. Chapter 3

**And if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like You've been here before?**

 **Pompeii -Bastille**

* * *

Em slowly became aware of voices and sounds. They all seemed kind of familiar, but not, it was odd. In fact that was how she'd felt ever since coming here, like she'd been here before, and if Charlie's friends were to be believed, she had been. It was very disconcerting.

She kept still as she took in her situation. She was laying down on something soft and narrow, smooshed up against a soft wall. And she felt like she was moving, or the thing she was on was moving.

There were two different female voices, talking to each other.

"I'm just saying, this was a bad idea. Even when she gets her memory back, she's gonna be pissed."

"She will understand."

"Doesn't mean she won't be mad."

"What else was I suppose to do? You and I both know that now that they had her they were not going to let us take her anywhere."

"She's still gonna be pissed."

"If she remembers me while being pissed it will all be worth it."

There was the sound of a sigh. "Alright, just don't be surprised if she decides to jump out of the car when she wakes up."

Em opened her eyes, sure enough she was in a car. She sat up, "What an excellent idea." Before the two women in the front seat could react, she opened the car door closest to the side of the road and jumped out of the moving vehicle. She was careful to land on her good shoulder as

she tucked and rolled. Not that it helped any because she still hurt it when she slammed up against a guardrail. She let out a scream of pain before getting herself under control again.

A little ways down the road the car she had been in had come to a stop. A woman with reddish blonde hair and one with dark skin and dark hair were running towards her. She recognized them from the night before. The ones who had shot her with something and taken her. She scrambled to her feet, trying to block out the pain and nausea. Leaping over the guardrail, she took off across the large field next to the road. She searched desperately for some cover, but wherever they were it was depressingly flat. She thought about her options, she could turn and fight, but her left shoulder was still on fire. Which led to her other problem, she was having to keep it pulled up against her side while she ran, it was throwing her off balance and slowing her down. She heard the sound of her pursuers' foot falls coming up behind her. She made the only decision she could. Turning she swung out with her good arm trying to catch the one closest to her in the face. It was the dark haired one, and she must have anticipated the attack because she dropped down to avoid the swing, in the same movement the woman kicked a leg out.

Em went down, right onto her bad shoulder. She clenched her teeth and tried not to scream. Her vision swam and she felt like she was going to be sick. But she had to get back up, she couldn't stay down. She tried getting back up, only to be knocked down again. Reddish blonde hair obscured her vision, then hands were pressing down on her shoulders to pin her to the ground. This time she couldn't help the scream that tore out of her throat. Writhing in pain it was a relief when she passed out.

She came to again hearing the same voices. She really hoped this wasn't going to become a pattern. She wasn't being held down at least, unfortunately she had the two woman crouched down on either side of her. Whatever, her shoulder hurt too much to do anything. She wished she'd never followed Charlie here.

"Emma?" The one with the strawberry blonde hair was talking to her, "What's hurt?"

"My pride."

The woman huffed a small laugh. "I mean, other than that."

She sighed, they weren't very menacing kidnappers. Sure, she had no doubt they could break her in two if they wanted. She just wasn't getting a very menacing vibe from them, instead they seemed more concerned than anything. She sighed again, "Shoulder." She jerked her chin towards the left side.

The dark haired woman began to peel back Em's jacket, presumably to get a look at the injury. She'd only pulled the sleeve halfway down when the pain became too much and Em had to shove the woman away.

"Did you injure it when you jumped from the car?" The dark haired woman asked, she looked like she wanted to examine the shoulder but was keeping her hands to herself.

Em studied the women for a second, "You are very concerned about my welfare for kidnappers. Unless this is a ransom situation, though I gotta tell you, those guys back there didn't strike me as being the wealthy sort. And no, I didn't do it when I jumped, I got it about a month ago, flying monkey stabbed me with a sword." She explained.

The two woman shared a look. "A flying monkey?"

"Don't laugh, they're nasty things."

Her hand clutched the offending leg without thinking. This woman, who she had never met, seemed to know a lot about her various battle scars. "It still twinges some," she told her. "Especially when the evil half of certain redheads kick me there."

The dark haired one laughed, "That sounds like a story. As far as your leg and shoulder, I have the antidote with me, let me give you some and by tomorrow I promise you will feel ten times better."

"And you just happened to have this antidote on you? How convenient."

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes in an almost affectionate way. "Yes, we've been driving around all of creation looking for you, and I knew when we finally found you you were going to need the antidote to the poison sword you were stabbed with. So yeah, I conveniently have it on hand cause I like to be prepared."

She looked between the women again, the blonde looked like she wanted to reach out to her, but was trying to keep her hands to herself. While the dark haired one looked kinda like she was debating whether or not to just pour this antidote down Em's throat cause it would be for her own good. "Who are you guys anyway?"

The dark haired woman pointed to herself, "I'm Georgette and this is Lydia," she indicated the strawberry blonde.

Lydia? That was the name that Dean guy had said was her mother, they had been going to meet her. "Hold on," she made herself sit up despite the pain. She turned to Lydia, "You're suppose to be my mother? And you kidnapped me? What the hell?!"

"He never would have agreed to let you come with us," Lydia said, her scowl deepening.

"He? He who?"

Lydia's jaw clenched, "Dean."

She tried to remember which one was Dean. "You mean Rocket?"

"I, um, is that his nickname?"

"It is now. He's the guy who's supposed to be my dad, right?" Lydia nodded. "So I take it you two aren't close."

Georgette snickered, "Not even a little."

"Right," she frowned. "I feel like I should be taking notes. Next question, where do you want to take me that Rocket would object to?"

"It's a place sacred to us," Lydia explained. "We believe we can help you get your memory back."

"And what if you're wrong and I'm not this Emma person? What will happen?"

Georgette shrugged, "Nothing, we'll let you go and continue our search."

Lydia did not look happy about this but didn't say anything.

She thought about it, everybody she'd met so far thought she was Emma. It could just be a very big coincidence or they were right. Either way they were not going to leave her alone until it was decided. And Georgette said she could heal her shoulder, that might be worth the trip.

Then there was the Angel. As soon as he'd appeared at the house she'd felt a connection. And not just because he was a good kisser, even though he totally was. It had felt like a piece of her was reaching for him. Even now she really wanted to go find him. It was very disconcerting.

Lydia and Georgette were both watching her. She sighed, "Fine, but I can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

Georgette grinned as she helped her to her feet, being careful of her shoulder. "You always are."

"Hmm, maybe you do know me."

* * *

Dean watched as Cas paced back and forth. He couldn't remember seeing the angel this agitated. Even during the apocalypse, leviathans, and purgatory, he'd never been this wound up. It was one of the things Dean counted on Cas for, that nothing seemed to phase him. But then Cas had never been in a situation quite like his current one, and Dean knew better than anyone that love made a person crazy. Cas had it bad and the poor guy didn't know how to handle it.

The first time Dean had ever talked to Cas about Emma it had been over the phone, he'd just been trying to vet her. They'd met her on a case, though he hadn't known who she really was, he'd called Cas to get the scoop. Two minutes into the call and Dean knew that Cas had feelings for her. At the time he'd thought it was funny that Cas had a crush. Then he'd seen the look of total devastation on Cas' face when Emma died in his arms, followed by complete relief when she came back to life a minute later. Dean had realized it was way more than a crush. Cas, of course, was clueless.

Maybe not so clueless anymore, not if the kiss was anything to go by. It had been really uncomfortable seeing his best friend kiss his daughter. Dean was doing his best not to think about it, ever again. Kinda hard to do with Cas pacing.

"Dude, will you please calm down, you're making my head hurt."

Cas looked at Dean like he'd forgotten he was there, then he pulled himself together and sat down across the table from Dean. "Sorry," he said. "She said she would be here by now."

"She'll be back, don't worry." Dean wasn't sure how to make the guy feel better, he wondered if angels could have nervous breakdowns. He was saved by Charlie coming in carrying several bags of groceries.

They had returned back to the bunker shortly after losing Emma. Cas had immediately gotten the ingredients for the spell he and the amazons had used to track down Emma. Unfortunately the amazons must have figured he'd use it because they were blocking it some how. Cas kept trying until they were out of the spell ingredients, then he'd disappeared without explaining where he was going. Charlie had been taken aback, but Dean and Sam were way to used to it. The three of them had decided that research mode was the best course of action, and they'd been pouring over every book about amazons they could find in the Men of Letters library. About an hour ago, Sam and Charlie had gone on a supply run because Charlie refused to eat jerky and beer for dinner. Dean had stayed behind in case Cas showed back up, which he'd done about ten minutes before.

Charlie smiled as soon as she spotted the two of them. "Cas, you're back. Did you find anything out? Where did you go anyway?"

"Hello Charlie," Cas almost cheered up, the guy seemed really fond of Charlie, even though they'd just met. Maybe it was because Charlie was so excited to meet him, hard to dislike someone who was that exuberant to get to know you. "I was getting help."

"Help? What kind of help?"

Before Cas could answer, the 'help' popped up right next to Charlie.

"Sorry it took so long, had to get Kara to help because they ward against angels." It was Sariah, the only guardian angel tiny enough to actually fit on your shoulder. She pushed a few brown curls out of her face and smiled at Charlie. "Hello, are you a friend of Sam and Dean?"

Charlie grinned, "Yeah, and you must be an angel friend of Cas'"

"Yes, mostly, I only really knew him by reputation before Emma introduced us." She looked behind Charlie, "Hello Sam."

Sam came in carrying more groceries and a few pizza boxes. He looked surprised to see the little angel, "Sariah, hey. You here to help find Emma?" Dean had to hide a snicker when he noticed Sam looking around the room, probably checking to see if they have any other visitors.

Sariah must of noticed too, "Kara had to go right back to Australia, she'd left a hunt to help me. She did say to tell you hi though." She moved towards Sam.

Dean knew what a hi from Kara entailed, and he as Sam quickly put Charlie between him and Sariah. "That's ok," Sam said quickly, "I'll just text her a hi."

Sariah just shrugged and turned back to Cas, who was looking very impatient. " So anyway, I was able to get it."

The relief on Cas' face was obvious. "Does it have any information that will help?" he asked her.

"Okay, time out." Dean moved to stand near Cas. "Can you clue the rest of us in?"

"Sariah broke into the Men of Letters library in Rome," Cas explained.

"Actually, Kara broke in," Sariah explained, "I was just the get away ride."

"The library in Rome?" Sam's eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. "The one under the Vatican? What did you get?"

Sariah pulled a large book out of nowhere, "The Nyphilim Tablet translation."

Sam, Dean, and Charlie stared at the book for a few bets.

"Translation?" Dean was sure he hadn't heard correctly.

Sariah nodded, "Yes, they have translations of all the Tablets." She said it like it was no big deal.

"All the Tablets?" Sam's voice sounded strained. Dean knew how he felt.

"Of course, they don't have any of the power of the actual Tablets, but they can still be useful."

Dean turned to Cas, "Did you know about this?!"

Charlie patted Dean's back, "Deep breaths guys."

"I didn't know until Emma mentioned it to me after telling Sam about the library." Cas grimaced, he was probably thinking the same thing Dean and Sam were thinking. Poor Kevin, driving himself insane trying to translate the different Tablets.

Sariah was looking between them all, "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy that I got it?"

Charlie stepped forward and took the book from Sariah, "Oh they're happy, trust me. They're just reeling a bit from the information. There's history."

Sariah gave the book to Charlie with a raised eyebrow, "I see. Well I have to go back and help Kara, once the hunt is finished we can both help find Emma,' she paused, "again." She turned to Cas, "I've never met someone with such an inherent ability to get into trouble."

Cas glanced at Dean, "I have."

Charlie laughed and Dean just tried to look like he had no idea what Cas was talking about. "So are there still Mean of Letters over in Rome?"

Sariah looked surprised at the question, "Of course, they're all over the world. Kara works closely with a group in Australia. It was only the American chapter that was wiped out."

"So wait," Sam said, holding up a hand. "The Men of Letters are still around every where else?" Sariah nodded. "Why didn't they ever try to reestablish a chapter in America?"

"I don't know," Sariah looked thoughtful. "I do know that when Kara mentioned your bunker to one of the Men of Letters in Australia, he got really nervous and refused to talk about it." The little angel looked at Sam apologetically, "I wish there was more I could tell you."

"You did quite a lot," Cas said. "Thank you for retrieving the book."

Sariah gave Cas a small smile then disappeared.

They got to work on studying the translation. At first Dean didn't get what good it would do until Cas explained that since the amazons were descendants of the nyphilim, that tablet was the best way to find information they didn't already have. Unfortunately the translation was in Latin.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean groaned. "We need a translation for the translation?"

"I can read Latin, Dean," Cas said, in that 'have you forgotten I'm an angel' tone. He pulled the book in front of where he was sitting and began to scan through the pages.

Charlie handed out beer and pizza while Dean and Sam cracked open the other books they'd already pulled out.

Every once and a while on of them would read aloud something they had found, but really they were just killing time until Cas found something. Eventually Charlie got them to tell the full story about everything that had happened while she was gone, including how they'd met Emma. Dean earned a chewing out over the Mark of Cain and Sam got a lecture about not abandoning family just because he was pissed.

Dean noticed first when Cas found something, the angel had stopped flipping through the book and had been focusing on the same page for over ten minutes. At first Dean tried to wait it out, Cas would tell them if he'd found something, but Dean's patience could only last so long.

"You got something Cas?"

Cas didn't look up, he just kept studying the same page. Sam and Charlie did take notice and stopped their conversation about werewolves to look over at Cas.

"Cas?" Sam prompted when the guy still didn't speak up. He leaned over Cas' shoulder to try and see what he was reading. Sam's eyes scanned the page closest to him before he scowled. "What the hell?"

"Do you two mind sharing with those of us who don't read Latin?"

"Actually I read a little bit-"

Dean held up a finger in Charlie's direction, "Not now."

"Right, sorry, not important."

Dean was about to demand an explanation from Cas when the guy finally spoke up.

"It's talking about the prophecy concerning Emma's birth."

Dean nodded, Emma had told him about how the amazon Queen had found some oracle who told her that Dean needed to be a baby daddy. And that the kid would be the next queen and save the amazons."Yeah? And?" Cas and Sam both knew the story too, why were they both acting freaked out.

"It was supposed to have happened before the Apocalypse," Sam said, sounding confused.

He wasn't the only one. "Come again?"

Cas finally looked up at Dean. "Emma was supposed to have been born well before the apocalypse started."

Dean just blinked at Cas a few times, his brain didn't seem to be able to put together what the information was supposed to mean. "It says that?"

Cas nodded, "It says that a descendant of the nyphilim would conceive a daughter with the Righteous Man and that the daughter would rise to power and save the nyphilim's descendants from themselves."

"Okay, that sounds just like what happened," Dean said. "Except the saving part, we haven't gotten there yet."

"Yes, but it also says that the child, who must be Emma, would stand with the Righteous Man and end the Apocalypse."

Dean didn't know what to say.

Charlie didn't seem to have that problem, "Whoa, can you imagine if Emma had been on your side when you were trying to stop everything? The angels wouldn't have stood a chance."

And suddenly Dean could imagine it. Cause Emma had been plowing her way through every seemingly impossible problem they'd had lately. The spell that had cast the Angels down, Cas' missing grace? She'd figured out how to get into heaven, steal Cas' grace back and broke the spell.

Mark of Cain? Took her two minutes to figure out the solution.

How much different would the apocalypse have been if she'd been around. She'd probably have stabbed Lucifer between the eyes with his own blade while telling Michael where he could shove it.

Dean glanced at Sam, would Sam even had to have sacrificed himself by going into the Pit?

Sam had pulled the book a little closer so he could read it, "Huh."

"What now?"

"Nothing, it's just how it's worded. It says specifically that 'She will thwart the Angel's plan', angel being singular." He looked up at Dean, "Just one angel."

"I know what singular means, Sam."

"No, I wasn't." Sam huffed in annoyance. "It's just kinda weird, how it was written."

Cas didn't seem to think it was weird. "Technically the whole thing was Micheal's plan, the rest of the angels were just carrying out his orders."

Sam looked back down at the page, "I guess." Dean could tell Sam wasn't entirely appeased by Cas' explanation. But whatever was bugging him about the way some old sentence was written was going to have to wait.

"Cas, did you find a way to find Emma?" They needed to concentrate on that, what could have happened in the past wasn't going to help them now.

Cas seemed to come back to himself. "Perhaps."

Dean's heart leapt. "What do you mean, perhaps?"

Cas glanced back down at the book, "The amazons set up sacred places wherever they go. These places are used for special rituals and for summoning their patron goddess. It would be possible to use a certain spell to find these places. They may not have taken her there, but at least it's somewhere to start looking."

Dean slammed shut the book he'd been working his way through. "Great, let's do that then. Like you said, it's a place to start."

* * *

The sacred place turned out to be an old building in the middle of the woods. The place smelled of rot and neglect. Trees and bushes were growing up and around the place, and even, in one instance, through it.

"Interesting place," ask said as she tried to avoid a untrustworthy looking floor board.

"It's an old safe house," Georgette explained. "Rarely used anymore, but the ground has been sanctified so we can do a summoning here."

"Who are you summoning?"

"Harmonia, our patron goddess."

"Harmonica?"

"Please don't call her that, not if you like having the use of your voice."

Em just smiled. "Alright, is she the one who's going to restore my memory?"

Georgette nodded, "She visited us as soon as we found out you were back. She commanded us to bring you here."

Em wasn't sure what to say, now there was a goddess who knew about her. She was saved from further thought by the sound of vehicles crunching on the gravel outside the cabin. She glanced out the window to see two large vehicles pulling up and several women getting out of them.

"Those are the rest of the amazons that May went to get," Georgette said, leaning over her shoulder to see out the window. May had been to other amazon who'd helped with the kidnapping. Georgette had explained that she'd gone to collect the rest of their group. "Well, at least the ones still loyal." Em noticed Georgette's frown.

"Loyal? Loyal to what?"

Georgette glanced at her, "I'll explain later, once you've remembered everything. Then you'll understand what's going on."

Well that was annoyingly cryptic.

The women all filed into the cabin and Em became aware that they were all looking at her in a kind of hopeful way. Like she was their savior or something. She didn't like it and returned the looks with a scowl. Things were just becoming a bit overwhelming. Everywhere Em turned there was someone else who knew things about her and looked at her like she was someone important. She flexed her injured shoulder, Georgette had given her the antidote and after about an hour or so she'd begun to notice the pain lessening. One more thing to add weight to the claim that she really was Emma and not the Emerald Lady.

Lydia instructed everyone to kneel on the floor in a circle, Em sat down next to Georgette while Lydia lit a few white candles. Lydia then pulled out a small bundle of some kind of dried leaves, she lit the bundle on fire and the sweet smell of sage filled the room.

Goddess Harmonia," Lydia intoned. "We beseech thee to come forth and grace us, your daughters, with your holy and glorious presence."

Em watched as all the amazons in the circle prostrated themselves, the speech was a bit much but it did seem a little simple for summoning a deity. She stayed upright, she'd never bowed to anyone, not even the Wizard, so she saw the woman as soon as she appeared in the center of the circle.

The woman was even taller than Em and breathtakingly beautiful with wavy brown hair and an olive complexion. She was dressed in a long flowing coat that reached almost to the floor, it shimmered between blacks, grays, and reds. Underneath she wore skin tight jeans with a snake skin pattern on them that shimmered just like her coat, her shirt was also tight and had the same snake theme going. The only jewelry she wore was an ornate pearl necklace.

The goddess looked around the room at the amazons bowing to her. She spread her arms wide and said, very solemnly, "My daughters, my faithful ones. Be at peace, for I have come."

"Seriously?" Em couldn't stop the word coming out or the look of annoyed disbelief. She'd had to put up with the Wizards posturing and now here was another one.

Lydia hissed at her to be quiet and next to Em, Georgette sounded like she was trying to hold back a laugh.

The goddess crossed her arms and leveled Em with a perturbed look. "Hephaestus warned me that you had no respect. As I understand you get it from your father."

"I apologize for my daughter," Lydia began, keeping her head down. "She doesn't know who you are. I beg your forgiveness, please."

Harmonia cut Lydia off, "Never mind, I have a feeling she'd only be slightly less disrespectful with her memories intact." The goddess sighed, "Come here child, let's see what has been done to you."

Georgette had to nudge Em a little before she got up and moved towards the woman. She stood in front of her, the woman was only a few inches taller it turned out. Em braced herself for whatever might happen when the woman placed her hands onto Em's temples. Nothing did happen, or at least nothing that Em could tell happened.

Harmonia looked like she was listening to something, her brow creased slightly. Then she frowned, the frown quickly turned into a scowl, which turned into anger and a cry of rage. Em pulled back and dropped into a defensive stance, but the goddess made no move to attack. She just stood there, fists clenched, sputtering in anger.

"He..I can't believe..how...that..Aargh!"

Em looked down at Lydia and Georgette, they seemed to be as surprised by this as Em because they were no longer prostrating themselves.

"My goddess, what is wrong?" Lydia asked, sounding slightly panicked. "Is..is Emma okay?"

"He goes too far!" The goddess yelled, and Em was pretty sure she heard a crack of thunder over head.

"Um, anyone in particular you're screaming about?" Em asked.

Harmonia ground her teeth together. "Liesmith."

Em waited for a beat, hoping for further explanation, none came. She looked back down at Lydia and Georgette, "Is this normal?"

Lydia looked like she was going to say something but thought better of it when Harmonia took a deep breath. "I shall hunt the bastard down later and deliver my full ire. For now I can at least undo what he has done to you." The goddess reached out a hand and placed it on Em's temple again.

This time Em definitely felt something happening. The whole room began to fade away as a myriad of images assaulted her, she tried to grab hold of them but they slipped away, just out of reach. A pain blossomed behind her eyes, then suddenly she heard two voices as if from far away.

"Someone is trying to reverse your little memory trick."

That sounded like Bart, her fellow lieutenant from Oz. The other voice was just as familiar and for a second she thought she could see Bart sitting on a desk, Noah seated nearby, eating a piece of candy.

"Don't worry, I left a little extra surprise just in case anyone tried."

"Noah!" She yelled, not quite sure why she was suddenly, inexplicably annoyed with him.

Noah jerked in his chair, looking around as if he'd heard her. She wanted to reach out and grab him, maybe strangle him, her annoyance growing every second as a memory tried to make itself known. Just as she raised her arms to see if she could, something seemed to snap shut and her vision went dark. The next second she felt like she'd been yanked back hard and was flying through the air.

She slammed back down, quite literally, her back hitting something hard and several more hard objects raining down on her.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Was that suppose to happen?" She blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision. She noticed the books first, they must have been what fell on her. She pushed a few way and tried to stand but stopped when she realized she was not where she'd been a moment ago. First of all she was alone, the goddess and amazons nowhere to be seen. Next she realized she was in some kind of library. Shelves of books lined the walls and several tables with chairs at them were in the center of the room. The nearest table was piled high with books and next to one of the open books was a large bottle of an amber colored liquid.

"Well this can't be good." She tried to get up again, but her limbs felt awkward and she couldn't seem to figure out exactly how to make them work the way they should. She looked up when she heard a voice and saw her favorite red head walk into the room.

"Okay, so Sam and Cas are getting the stuff for the spell, and you and I are- Holy Crap! What happened?"Charlie rushed over to her and started to check her over for injuries.

"Charlie," she couldn't help smiling. "I am so glad to see you." Whoa, there was something wrong with her voice. She cleared her throat, something must have been damaged when she went flying through space and landed on a bookshelf.

"I bet," Charlie peered into her eyes and felt her head, presumably for bumps. "How did this happen anyway?"

"Not sure." She tried to clear her throat again with no luck. "There was a goddess, then I saw Bart and Noah, and I'm really mad at him by the way, I don't know why, but I am. Then I ended up here. Where is here by the way?"

Charlie was looking at her with increasing concern. "I think you finally hit your head one too many times. You're in the bunker."

"The what now?" She felt a trickle of something warm and she reached up to feel the back of her head. She felt something wet, and when she brought her hand down she saw blood, then realized something else. "Um, what happened to my hair?" Charlie looked puzzled. "My hair," Em tugged at the short locks, "Where did all my hair go?"

Charlie's concern had definitely peaked. "I'm going to get Cas, you just stay here and try not to move." The redhead ran from the room yelling for someone. It took Em a second or two to remember that Cas was the angel. Sure enough, Charlie came back a minute later with the guy in tow. He stopped short upon entering the room and just stared at Em. She gave him a small wave.

"Hey there angel, long time no see." He just kept staring at her. "Can I get some help up?" She tried getting up and again her limbs wouldn't work right. It felt almost like they were too big and she couldn't figure out just how to fold them under herself to get up. It didn't help when Charlie came over and pushed her back down. She frowned down at her uncooperative feet. "Charlie, I'm okay, I just want to get up." She was going to push Charlie away, but then looked at her feet again. Those were not her boots. Her boots were supple black leather, made to fit snugly on her foot and allowed her to move with light steps. These things looked clunky and loud.

"No," Charlie insisted, "I'm pretty sure you have a concussion." She turned to Cas, "He hasn't been making sense, he didn't even know where he was."

Em was trying to pay attention to Charlie, but she had no idea what she was talking about. Who wasn't making sense? Cas? And wait a second, these were not Em's clothes either. She pulled the soft checkered shirt away from her body to examine it, definitely not her's.

"Can you help him?" Charlie asked. Em wasn't sure who she was asking, but Cas seemed to think it was directed at him.

"Charlie, that's not Dean."

"What?" Both women stared at him. Em looked around for another person, who the heck were they talking about?

"Who..?" Charlie asked hesitantly, leaning away from Em.

"It's Emma."

"Yes?" Em frowned, they were still not making sense, but Charlie was staring at her now, a look of shock that was slowly turning into amusement. Several things clicked into place, the clothes that weren't her's, her voice sounding way too deep, the short hair, Charlie referring to a 'he' but it wasn't Cas. She looked down at the overly long legs, noticed their bulk, realized the shoes looked big because they were on big feet. She was still holding the shirt in her hand, but, she realized, it wasn't her hand, it was a masculine hand. Cas' words repeated themselves in her head _'That's not Dean.'_

She thunked her head back against the bookshelf, jarring one last book loose. "Son of a bitch."

* * *

Dean had been putting a few books away when he'd felt like he was being yanked backwards. He tired to cry out but his voice stopped working as he felt himself flying back. He slammed into something, felt horribly nauseous, then collapse backwards. Someone caught him right before he hit the ground.

"Emma!" A woman screamed in his ear.

Dean tried to clear his head, something was wrong. Really, really wrong.

"Are you okay? Is she okay, are her memories back?"

This lady really needed to shut up. He turned to tell her that, then stopped when he saw Lydia's face. "You!" He barked. He didn't register the look of concern on her face, he just lunged at her, knocking her over. "What did you do? Where is Emma?"

"What?" She gasped right before Dean wrapped his hands around her neck. He had to move quickly to keep his advantage since he knew she was a whole lot stronger than him.

She grabbed at his shoulders, trying to knock him off her, but he held on.

"Where's Emma?" He wasn't trying to kill her, he needed answers, but her eyes were bulging and her face was turning purple. Dean pulled back in surprise, he hadn't thought he was squeezing her that hard.

Hands grabbed him from behind, pulling him off Lydia. He fought back instinctively, wrenching free and spinning to slam a fist into his attackers face. It was another amazon, Dean recognized her as one of the ones who'd tranqed them the night before. His punch knocked her backwards and she fell with a cry.

He was able to see where he was now. Some how they'd taken him from the bunker and brought him to what looked like an old cabin. Several other women were in a circle, they'd been sitting but a few were getting to their feet. In the center of the circle was some chick dressed in a snake skin body suit.

He glanced around desperately looking for an exit, he didn't think he'd be able to take this many supernatural warriors at once. He was pretty sure he'd only done this well so far because he'd somehow surprised them. And he was still feeling weird from the whole space travel thing.

He spotted the only door and was about to make for it when his legs where swept out from under him. He crashed to the floor and Lydia was on him in an instant.

"Stop," she yelled at him as he struggled to throw her off. A pained look flashed over her face right before she slammed a fist down on his left shoulder.

White hot, searing pain erupted from his shoulder. He heard a scream but it didn't sound like it came from him, even though he could feel it tearing through him. He saw spots as he tried to gain control of his body again. But even though he had years of experience dealing with pain, he just couldn't get his body to work right. A feeling of 'wrong' screamed at him.

Lydia started stroking his face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she repeated it over and over again as she smoothed her hands down his face, almost like she was trying to comfort him. And she had tears in her eyes. What the hell? "I'm so sorry sweetie, you just need to calm down, okay. I don't know what happened, but you need to calm down."

Dean realized that the pain was fading, he should start fighting again. Except the way Lydia was acting was throwing him off completely, he wasn't even sure he should fight.

Lydia ran a hand over his head, smoothing down his hair. And that felt the most wrong of anything. He reached a hand up, his fingers found hair and he pulled at a clump of it, running his fingers along the length to see how far it went. Holy crap it was long! He had long hair! Not Sam long, way worse than that.

"Emma what's wrong?" Lydia asked. He suddenly realized she was talking to him.

"Oh no." He looked down at his body. "Oh crap!" That was most definitely NOT his chest. "No, no, no, no, no." If he kept denying it maybe everything would get fixed. Or he'd wake up. Or someone would knock him out.

"Emma!" Lydia was looking kinda panicked. But it was nothing to how Dean felt.

"Not Emma!" His voice sounded so wrong in his ears, how had he not noticed that?

Lydia frowned, "You don't remember who you are?"

"Oh I know exactly who I am!" He thought he might sound a bit like he was losing it. Or maybe that's how Emma's voice sounded when she was pissed. "What I don't know is how The HELL Did This Happen?!"

Lydia looked completely confused now and Dean tried to decide if it was an act or not. "What? she gasped as she continued to hold him down. "What happened? Have you forgotten us again?"

"I wish I could forget all about you guys," Dean told her.

"What? How could you say that?"

"Ah, I don't know, maybe cause you've been nothing but a pain in my ass since I met you."

Lydia looked kinda like she might cry and Dean felt an odd pain of regret for what he'd said.

The dark skinned girl came up behind Lydia and put a hand on her shoulder. "Lydia," she spoke gently and tried to pull Lydia back. "She said she wasn't Emma, I don't thing it's Em either." The girl looked down at Dean, "Am I right?"

Before Dean could come up with a witty comment, the snake skin lady came over.

"You are correct." She looked down at Dean like he was something she wanted to squish. "This is not you're Queen. I believe," the snake lady bent over slightly and studied him. He was kinda glad Lydia was still pinning him down, otherwise he didn't think he'd be able to resist the urge to scoot away from the scrutiny. The lady nodded and stood back up, "Yes, this is her father." He heard Lydia gasp. "And most likely, Emma has been transferred to his body." The lady crossed her arms over her chest, looking like she was doing it to keep herself from strangling someone. Dean had a feeling it wasn't him she was so mad at.

"How did this happen?" Lydia asked softly, maybe it wasn't just Dean who was feeling intimidated by a woman in a cat suit.

"The Liesmith has made a fool of all of us," the lady ground out. And Dean swore he could hear someone cackling with laughter in the distance.

* * *

Notes:

Ehehehe.  
If you are familiar with Norse mythology then you already know who Harmonia is referring to when she says Liesmith, or if you read Marvel comics.  
Sorry it's been so long since I posted. Everyone I know has decided to move in the last 2 months, and they all needed help.  
Please comment, I love to hear from you guys. -JJ


End file.
